Mad World
by vindictiveAnarchist
Summary: Just a songfic I wrote while I was bored. It features most of the characters but don't expect any Misa since I don't like her.


**Mad World

* * *

**

_AN:This is my first songfic the song is Mad World _

_I was just listening to this song and I just thought about the Death Note characters._

_Also I was bored_

_So enjoy!  
_

_

* * *

_

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places _

_Worn out faces

* * *

_

Ryuk looked across the Shinigami Realm the worn familiar scenery would have saddened him but his emotions had long since hardened leaving most feelings muted. Watching his acquaintances gamble he sighed looking at the sky which was a washed out gray color that seemed to him to suck out all the color in the realm. His fellow shinigami's wary faces bored him and so he walked off pondering what he should do to relieve his boredom…

* * *

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere _

_Going nowhere

* * *

_

Light watched as his classmates went about their daily routines and battling for a place in the world. He knew; of course that most of them would amount to nothing other than being used as pawns for someone who could truly achieve something. Their lives were going nowhere…

* * *

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression_

_No expression

* * *

_

His face was expressionless as he wrote criminal's names in the Death Note. He didn't even consider the fact that they might have families that cared for and would miss them. All he knew was that he was killing to repress human behavior. Trying to become a god he forgot what it was like to be human…

* * *

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrows_

_No tomorrow_

_No tomorrow

* * *

_

L knew he was destroying the kids at Wammy's House but he didn't know what else he could do. He needed a successor and he could find any other way to get one. Burying his face in cake he attempted to drown his sadness. Trying to push out the thought that some of those kids had no tomorrow…

* * *

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had

* * *

_

L almost never dreamt since he almost never slept but when he did sleep he always dreamt, and although his varied a lot the only dreams that L liked where the one where he would gorge himself on cake. On this particular night L's dream was going as it usually would but, when it ended it was odd instead of just slowly waking as he usually did he felt and weird pain in his chest which led him to sit up quickly in his regularly unused bed breathing heavy and oddly enough as L thought about it he discovered he liked that one better than all the other dreams he'd ever had…

* * *

_I find it hard to tell you _

_I find it hard to take

* * *

_

L walked towards Watari's room to tell him about his odd dream before stopping right in front of the man's door. Reconsidering, L turned around and headed towards the kitchen, he needed some cake…

* * *

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very _

_Mad world_

_Mad world

* * *

_

Light watched as the chaos the second Kira had caused slowly halted and returned to normal. No one could say the world was completely sane without lying he reflected as he walked away…

* * *

_Children waiting for the day they feel good _

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday

* * *

_

Beyond sobbed as they took him to the police station, mommy had said that one's birthday was suppose to be a special, happy day. Now he knew it was a lie! If it was such a special day then why had she died leaving him all alone? Now he knew what the numbers where for he thought bitterly. He'd always wanted to know what they were for but this was a horrible way to find out!

* * *

_Made the way to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen_

_Sit and listen

* * *

_

Matt had always been told he was supposed to sit and listen in school. But, why did it matter if he already knew what they were teaching him?

* * *

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one know me_

_No one knew me

* * *

_

Near walked in to the classroom and took his seat. No one could tell but he was very nervous, behind his emotionless façade there were the feeling of a scared five year old, but he knew that if you showed fear you were more likely to be attacked so he'd made sure to seem cold and apathetic at all times. Near only took his carefully forged mask only when he was alone only then was he allowed to be who he was and it was killing him on the inside but there was no one to help, he was all alone…

* * *

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me _

_Look right through me

* * *

_

Mello hated the way the teachers only saw him as second place for L or a trouble maker. He knew they would only look right through him but he still strived to defeat Near and since they had nothing to do with that they soon faded to the back of his mind. In a way he was looking through them as well…

* * *

_And I find it kind of funny _

_I find it kind of sad _

_The dreams in which I'm dying _

_Are the best I've ever had

* * *

_

A had been having a dream recently in which he died. He knew it should scare him but…he loved the dream and he knew that if he stopped having the dream he would surely collapse…

* * *

_I find it hard to tell you _

_I find it hard to take

* * *

_

A had once again woken from one of his death dreams in the middle of the night. He knew he should tell someone about them. A looked at the other side of the room where his roommate and only friend B was sleeping he considered telling him for a moment before shaking his and lying down again to attempt sleep.

* * *

_When people ran in circles it's a very very _

_Mad world _

_Mad world_

_Enlarge your world_

_Mad world…

* * *

_

_Tell me what you think people, and I'm pretty sad that no one has reviewed for the latest chapter of my story!  
_


End file.
